CHERUB SONFICS
by FandomQueen1501
Summary: Cherub Songfics! Kerry James - Rat Lauren - Andy Bethany - Bruce Bethany...and many more! Lemons! Fluff! Enjoyyyyyyyy!


Tightrope – James + Kerry

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - HAIIIIIIII! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC! VERY SOUR AND BY THAT I MEAN VERY LEMONY! **** ENJOYYYYY AND GET ME TO A FEW FAVOURITES! IF YOUR CONFUZZLED, GO AND LISTEN TO THE SONG OR LOOK AT THE LYRICS WHILE READING!**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN CHERUB**

'Cos babe you got me walking on a tightrope,

Stuck here in the middle and it's no joke,

I keep falling at your,

I keep falling at your toes…'

'Tightrope', by JLS

19-year-old James Choke was in a bad mood. Firstly, he had failed his maths test, which meant a one-way ticket to the bottom set. Secondly, he was trying to figure out what the bloody hell had happened yesterday. He had cheated on Kerry Chang-not intentionally and he felt like crying. He kicked at a nearby dustbin as he walked down Stanford High's corridor. He walked to his bedroom when he heard a loud cry coming from just outside. He saw an open door and peeked his head through. He saw an attractive Asian pinned to a wall by a tall, muscular man. He squinted and realized the Asian was almost completely naked; she was only wearing panties. He squinted again and realized who this girl was…

Kerry Chang.

A.K.A, James' ex-girlfriend.

She was screaming and pushing the man away.

'Get your fucking dirty hands of me you, pervert!' said Kerry.

'You shut your fucking gob, Chang, you slutty shit-fucker! You do want me to shag you, I know you do.' The man pulled out his dick and pushed Kerry to the wall again.

James eyes flared with anger and he ran in the room, pinned the man down and kicked him in the face.

'Get off her!' James shrieked and the man ran away. He turned around to see Kerry hastily pick up her clothes and get dressed. 'Are you okay, Kerry?'

'Get out of my life, James Choke.' Then Kerry made for the door which James blocked. 'I said move! Get your arse out of here, Choke.'

'Kerry, I'm sorry. Really.'

'Yeah…sure! How's Lora?' he saw Kerry's eyes fill up with water and instantly felt bad.

'Look, Kerry, I feel really bad. What I did was wrong and I regret it.'

'No shit, Sherlock. Now leave!'

'Please.'

'You motherfucking hypocrite. You cheat on me with that bastard Roberts and then you kill my fucking boyfriend. Typical.'

'Boyfriend?' James asked. Kerry blushed red and shrugged.

'Look…Kerry…'

'Shut the fuck up.'

'I realized that I loved you a little too late…and I'm s-sorry. You can hate me all you want, I won't care.'

'Good.'

'Kerry. I owe you so much. I've hurt you too many times. And I'd do anything to fix it.'

'Could've thought of that before you had your dick down her vanny.'

FLASHBACK

James adjusted the straps on his leather jacket.

'Why are you putting that on? Come on to bed!' said his girlfriend, 18-year-old Kerry Chang. James stared at Kerry. She was completely naked and James was turned on like hell. James pushed her on the bed, feeling at her boobs. He stripped and snogged her. Then he got his dick and pushed it in her. Hard. Kerry screamed. He pumped it in and out as she screamed louder in delight.

It was 10:50.

'Shit! We'll be late!' They quickly got dressed and left for the party. It was chaos, people were humping others, drunks were dancing around nude, and the DJ was snogging Kerry's friend Carly Royce.

'Jesus fucking Christ.' James said. Kerry walked with him to the bar and got two beers.

'Well, this is certainly a party!' James stared at Kerry's dark eyes and snogged her. They kept on snogging until the barman shouted, 'Get a room!' James took a glimpse at Lora Roberts, Kerry's hot roommate. She was wearing a mini mini-skirt and a crop top that barely went passed her ginormous basketball boobs; even bigger than Dana Smith's! Lora had long golden curls and dimples, which James found really cute. Then he slapped himself and looked back at his sexier and hotter James. James looked at Kerry's chest wistfully. He kept on staring as Kerry drank five bottles of beer. He stared back at Lora, who was now grinding on James' friend, Harry Thompson. Kerry suddenly stood up and was sick on the barman.

'Fuck you, you bastard Asian!' screamed the barman as he gave Kerry the finger. James stood up and punched the barman, before taking his girlfriend back to her room.

'Kerry? Are you okay?' James asked her.

'Too much booze.'

'I'll take you to bed.'

'Okay, Jamesy!' Kerry said dopily. By the time Kerry got to her room, Kerry was singing 'We Can't Stop' and twerking on James. Usually, James would've loved this but Kerry was drunk and she stunk like puke.

'I'll come later for some action, Kerry!' Kerry nodded and yawned and fell asleep. He headed towards the party but decided to go back to his room to watch TV. He walked to his room which was only three doors away from Kerry's. He screamed as he saw someone on his bed. It was Lora Roberts, the same girl grinding Harry. But this Lora was nude and looked even sexier. But James broke the spell cast on him. He shouted, 'What the fuck? Get out!'

'Oh?' Lora pulled James towards her and snogged him. James pulled apart. Lora stared up at him with puppy eyes.

'Please, Jamesy Wamesy? I've fancied you for ages and I'm desperate. I haven't had sex for a whole fucking day!'

'And…?'

'I want you to fuck me.'

'No. What the hell? Get out of my bloody room!'

'Pretty please?'

'Scram.'

'Okay then Mr. James Choke. Playing hard to get?'

'Fuck off, you bitch!'

'WHAT? You know what, you frigid brat. Hope you die!'

'You're welcome!'

'Your mates aren't living without knowing about this!' Lora forcefully tugged on James' shirt and pulled it over his head. Then she pulled his trousers and boxers down. James stared at her boobs as she felt is dick. Then he stopped. He was James Robert Choke, 19-year-old Stanford High student, ex-CHERUB, and Kerry Chang's boyfriend. Lora stared up at him and…

'Fuck you, James Choke!' He turned around and saw a pretty girl with long black hair, in a blue micro dress. Kerry.

'Shit! Kerry, it's not what it looks like!'

But she was off already.

END FLASHBACK

'But Kerry…I never had sex with her.'

'And I'm the queen of fucking Mars.'

'I'm serious. She was on my bed and all puppy eyes with me-she told me she'd tell all my mates and forced me to… so I took my clothes off but I stopped and thought about you. Then you walked in.'

'And I believe that? What reasons do I have?'

'Why would I lie to you?'

'Fuck you.'

'Kerry. Please. Listen to me, I beg of you.'

Kerry snorted but crossed her arms.

'Kerry. You've got me walking on a tightrope.'

Kerry snorted again.

'I'm stuck here in the middle and it's no joke.'

'…'

'Kerry. Can't you see I'm falling at your…'

'Yeah?'

'I keep falling at your feet…'

'Hm…'

'I'm hanging in the air, nowhere familiar. My heads up in the clouds, and I can't touch the ground. I keep falling for you.'

'James, I…'

'I keep…falling… I want you. You've got to reassure me I'm not a fool.'

'Look…'

'I try to keep my balance, loving you is a challenge. Girl, you're confusing me, I need some stability.' James eyes filled with tears. He saw Kerry's cheeks wettening.

'I've got to take this step. Don't want to have regrets, life has no safety nets. So tell me you'll be there.'

'I…'

'And I'll never stop loving you and it's no joke.'

James left for the door but Kerry called him back.

'And as you reach out for me, my life flashes before me. I'm holding on don't let me down.' Kerry cried.

James walked to her and pecked her on the lips.

'I'm begging you please.'

Kerry kissed him gently and immediately it brought back memories when they first went out.

'I love you, James Choke.'

'I love you more Kerry Chang.'


End file.
